Out
by eternaldreamer2690
Summary: Oneshot. Kevin tells Edd how he's feeling. sorry thats all you get ;] Disclaimer i do not own ed edd n eddy. duh.


Edd was humming a love song as he unlocked his locker. It was an annoying habit, one he couldn't seem to kick. Ever since he and Kevin had started dating in secret he had started humming. The only sensible theory he could form was that the humming in his head helped alleviate the humming throughout the rest of his body. Not that he wanted it to stop, he loved feeling every secret glance and shared smile all the way down to his toes. It was like having an electric current pass through his body, but instead of killing him it caused the sweetest ache. It was also distracting. grades slipping distracting, so the humming had to stay.

He finished stuffing the books he wouldn't need back into his locker and shut the door, turning around just in time to be slammed backwards into it. "Hey there nerd, how are you today" The hulking figure pinned Edd in place, and hesitated in answering, " greetings gentleman, i am," "yeah i don't really care, did you finish my essay for Ms. McConnell yet?" Edd pulled the essay out of his messenger bag and shakily held it out. The larger boy snatched it away. "Did you remember to make it sound normal this time?" "Y-yes Dylan i did." "good man, didnt want to repeat last weeks lesson right?" "R-right" double d stuttered keeping his eyes trained on the ground. The older boys started to walk away and Edd breathed a sigh of relief, until one of them turned back and socked him in the stomach. Edd hit the ground wheezing. "Have a good night nerd" Dylan called over his shoulder as he strode away, his friends laughing beside him.

Edd stayed on the ground and tried not to cry. He hated crying, always had but he was a sensitive person and their words, their actions, and his own pain made the task impossible. He felt hot tears coursing down his cheeks. Life wasn't fair, he knew that but did it really need to be so cruel? He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and blinking away the tears perceived a familiar face. "Are you ok?" i am quite alright, thank you Kevin" "really cause it doesn't look like it" "I've dealt with worse pain" Kevin tried to smile as he held out a hand to help Edd up "i know you have, I'm sorry" grasping the other boys hand "it was not your doing Kevin, but thank you" he let go as soon as possible. "ready to go?" "yup" "alright lets go" said Kevin as he turned away. Edd took a deep breath and followed after Kevin.

The walk home was a quiet one. They didn't hold hands or give any sign that they were together. Kevin hadn't even glanced his way. Edd knew better than to be offended, Kevin wasn't being intentionally cold, they'd both agreed to hide their feelings for each other, which meant no PDA, ever. Not even a back slap or a high five. most days Edd wasn't bothered by it, he knew why they had the rule. But scenes like the one in the hall left him in need of some reassurance that he mattered to someone. Kevin stopped at the end of his driveway. His shoulders were slumped and his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Edd recognized the signs, something had his lover on edge. Kevin was afraid. "Here" he said suddenly thrusting a folded up note towards Edd, "Read it once you get inside, and call me after ok?" "Um ok" Edd said internally quaking. A sudden weight had knotted itself in his stomach. Kevin turned and trudged across the street to his own home.

Edd forced himself to turn and enter his own home. "Mom, dad, i'm home" he called out. was a habit not expectation that kept him calling when he came home, a private joke of sorts. Depositing his school bag by the door he headed to the living room , remembering at the last minute to remove his shoes. He flopped onto the couch and stared at the note in his hand." Surely Kevin would not break up with me in a note, its so juvenile" he glared at the offending piece of paper. "It has only been a month but still," he could feel anger building in his chest and he burst out "You either say it to my face or not at all!"Shame immediately colored his face as he realized he had yelled at a piece of paper. He pulled his hat down to cover his eyes and give himself a moment to calm down. 'Kevin has that effect on me,' he mused, 'rationality flies out the window to be replaced by passion, in all its manifestations.' He stared at the slightly crumpled note and sighed, resolved to actually read it before losing his "cool" again. He un-crumpled the note and read,

Hey Double d,

I've been thinking about this for a few days now and I think we should come out. I love you and I'm ready for everyone to know it.

All my love,

Kevin

"oh dear" Edd whispered. He raised his hand to his lips as a smile spread across his face. Forgetting his promise to call he ran across the street and banged on the Barr's door. Kevin's dad answered. He was a mountain of a man, shaved head and piercing green eyes. he looked down at the barefoot, panting, and flushed teen on his door step, "Ah Eddward," he smiled, "He's in his room," a single eyebrow raised "but i believe he was expecting a call..." Edd looked back at the smiling man three steps below him. "um,do you, i mean has he...?" "yes. we are aware of your current situation, now go on" he said and walked off shaking his head and laughing. Edd flushed warmly before turning and running the rest of the way up the stairs, to the love of his very young life.


End file.
